From the Sands of Time
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Zol'jin, a troll of of no special importance, travels to Gadgetzan but finds something alone the way he did not expect. Something that Thrall would hold very close to his heart. Reviews appreciated
1. What fool dis be

**Author's Notes: **

* * *

**I'm writing this with the notion that Hunter's pets run alongside even when the hunter is mounted. It's an oversight, and I can't see why they can't.**

The sun was at its zenith bearing down its rays on the unforgiving lands that were Tanaris. Sand dunes led as far as the eye could see in either direction. You had to know your north in this place, it was a treacherous land to get lost in. With Gadgetzan, a Goblin fortification, being the only place of civilisation, there was very little around to help anyone survive in a place that held everything that wanted to eat or club you to death from Ogres to Elementals.

But then, Zol'jin was used to the heat and cold that Tanaris provided only too generously. The only thing that did bother him was that he was too far inland for his liking. His home of Sen'jin Village was a coastal one in Durotar, the sea provided much of their daily diet. Durotar got hot and cold with the day and the night as Tanaris did, but he knew better on how to survive in Durotar than this place. He had done all right thus far on the hyena's and the odd basilisk. He had tried the scorpions but found them a little dodgy.

He heard a growl of protest behind him and he twisted at the waist to peer over a long ivory tusk at his pet. Zol'jin was a hunter and was not likely to get himself lost. Sometimes, he purposefully lost himself to gain his bearings and since Tanaris was a place he was to frequent for a while, he knew most of the lay of the land. Still, one still had to be careful and diligent. He slowed his Raptor, Baba, down a little so that his companion could catch up. The two were bound very strongly and understood each other in a way only other Hunter's could.

"I bet you be hungry, Leyo," the troll grinned between his tusks, eyes watching as his pet black lion finally up and purred with agreement. The troll smiled and rummaged through a saddle bag that rested against Baba's right side. The raptor beneath also gave a hungry growl at the smell of meat in the dry air. He tossed a half to the large black cat before reaching forth and his turquoise blue raptor took it gently before guzzling it down with the same gusto that the cat shown. It was not uncommon for mounts and pets to show a likeness to their masters regarding personality.

Zol'jin let them eat for a moment, pausing only to take a drink of his water. He didn't drink too much, wary of running out of resources before he reached the Goblin town. Water was a precious commodity and one that was fiercely guarded.

Fearing he had stayed too long, he clicked his tongue and his mount started forth again. Leyo growled softly but ran alongside. Zol'jin was careful to not go too fast for Leyo, aware that lions were ambush hunters, not endurance runners. He left that to the Tauren. He would need to find a suitable shelter for the night. Last night had been one of the most dangerous. Lacking any shelter he had to keep Leyo on guard whilst he used the Raptor for what warmth it gave. He wanted to make sure Leyo got some more rest tonight.

He left tracks in the sand, which couldn't be helped and they would not stay for long anyway due to the desert winds. There was still some way to go before Gadgetzan would roll into sight and he suspected it would take another day or so travelling. After a time, he managed to find what just about scraped up as a shelter and there weren't any other animals around. The air was starting to cool in indication that nightfall was on the way.

"You can sleep now, Leyo," Zol'jin said and the black lion stretched lazily before checking the coast was clear before marking the shelter as his territory and laid down within. The scent from his marking would hopefully keep off the large predators that stalked the desert sands. The troll dismounted from the large reptile and removed the saddle. Zol'jin was a kind master though he bore an edge of firmness with his mounts and pets. He was always surprised how Baba and Leyo got on and watched as the Raptor lay down next to the warm cat. He smiled, reptile's were cold blooded and had to use the heat from external sources to get the heart to continue pumping. Leyo and himself helped the reptile to keep warm and get some rest.

After a few hours, Zol'jin was dozing on and off. He had been having trouble sleeping lately and he didn't know why. He usually slept through storms, so this was something new to him. Perhaps the grandmother would know the reasons. The grandmother was something akin to a grand Shaman, for she indeed was one, and she saw into many things and was often asked for advice.

He was about to nod off again when he thought he heard something in the cool night air. He rose to his bare feet, sitting with his body haunched and his head slightly tilted. Baba was still sleeping as far as sleeping went for the blue raptor. Leyo, however, had his head raised, his great black mane bristling a little with the winds. Zol'jin glanced at his pet and nodded, the cat had heard something too. The troll leaned forth a little, needing to hear whatever it was again.

It was a cry on the wind.

Zol'jin frowned, very few were foolish to wander into the desert without a mount for transport. It was a cry for help and he sighed, debating whether to help or not. Gadgetzan was a neutral dwelling and it was highly possible that this lost voice was one of the Alliance, but it could be some fool of a Blood Elf that had set out on some arrogant mission only to have the shit hit the fan and the fan dumped on them.

He decided to at least check it out. It didn't sound too far away, "C'mon Leyo. Let's see who dis fool be," he said as he rose checking the fist weapon and small pink glowing sword attached to his sword belt. His blue crossbow was on his back and he reached for it with a long arm as hunter and pet made to find the carrier of the voice. It had a softer edge to it and Zol'jin presumed it female in nature. Stopping a moment, he withdrew a device from his pocket and tweaked it before nodding to himself.

Leyo shifted into shadow as he found a scent on the wind and made for it. Zol'jin smirked and follow, a bolt cocked in the crossbow ready and waiting for the worst. After a few minutes, he eventually found the source, and it wasn't what he was expecting.

It was a female as he had presumed, her robes tattered and her hair thick with sand both wet and dry. He frowned, they were to far inland for her hair to be wait. She raised her head as if sensing him to be close and he was surprised again. He saw little to no fear on her face and there was something oddly familiar about her. He shook it off.

"Please.. help..."

It seemed to be all that she could manage before her head dropped again and he heard the moan. Leyo dropped out of the shadows, growling at the human before nudging her with a clawed paw and then looked up to his master for instruction. Ordinarily, Zol'jin couldn't care less for the Alliance. They were always too righteous or moody, the Stormwind king especially from what he had heard. However, he couldn't shake of the feeling that she held some importance with the Horde. Perhaps it was the voice or the face, he couldn't tell. He knew she was likely to be a priest or mage by the cloth she was wearing. He sat haunched, finding the smell foreign and unpleasant.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. What a ja'da

**Chapter Two.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Blizzard Entertainment 'World of Warcraft' nor do I gain any profit from writing said fiction set within the genre.**

**Old Timer – Bit before my time, it seems, but the oversight should return. It's shame they fixed the BG bug regarding hunter's pets. You went in mounted, and came out dismounted and the pet would come out when you returned to where you were before entry. So sad.**

**Coli Chibi – Thank you kindly.**

**Michaelnator – Yes, my main is a Hunter. She used to be Tauren, and then Troll before I faction changed to Night Elf (horrible model). Trolls do have a more than decent set of racials. :D Thank you and here's the next installment.**

**

* * *

**Her last few days had been some of the most nightmarish in her life and never before had she been so much out of her death. Which was a new thing on her, renowned for being one of the greatest Mage's of her time. But here she was, crawling through the hot sands weak and battered from a misjudged portal she had created. She was only acutely aware that she wasn't likely to survive this place... not without help. Help in Tanaris was few and far between and you had to either to know where you were going or be very lucky to come across another in this wasteland.

She cried out for help every now and again, knowing it equally used up what little strength she had left within her. But she had no choice but to try in the vainest of hopes somebody, anybody, would be out there to hear her call. She couldn't afford to let herself die. The relations between Thrall and Varian were rocky at best and she had been the negotiator between them. Though, in her heart she knew the two sides would never be at peace with each other. It had been built in too far deep for it to be removed, the hatred lived on.

After what seemed an eternity, she thought she heard faint footsteps and could have sworn she felt something but her strength gave out and blackness overtook her. She knew nothing of what happened or who had found her.

After a time, she eventually opened her eyes to find herself on her side in what little shade there was to be found in such barren land. She blinked, trying to make sense of events. She felt weak and disorientated as she tried to get up but found something preventing her. She heard a throaty growl, and frowned knowing that wasn't the growl of a Tauren. It was too predatory and untrusting but it also did not sound reptilian. She knew of no reptilian in Tanaris that made that sound and it was not one of a Hyena, which to her suggested it was a tamed creature, and that meant its master was around. Perhaps the one that had forced her down again.

She tried again and the force returned once more, accompanied by a strange and wild accent to her. It told her that it was someone of the Alliance, for none of the races within bore that general accent. She tried to look at who it was that was with her and whoever it was seemed to realise this. She saw it was at least humanoid and that he, she thought it was a he, had blue skin.

It took her a while before she realised it was a Troll that had helped her. She sat up, pushing away his suggestive hand she should stay down. She wasn't afraid of him. She had relations with the Horde, relations that did not amuse Varian one bit but she knew it was important. She studied him as he sat, haunched on his feet and she noticed he was holding something out to her in his hand. It was a water pouch. She nodded her gratitude and took it. He seemed to nod, his other hand resting on his lion's head.

Once she was satisfied, she gave it back to him knowing she was still too weak to do much. The water helped. She wondered if he knew any common, and even then she knew he would be hard to understand. She watched him watch her curiously for a moment before he finally broke the air.

"Yoo should lie down," he seemed to show hesitancy speaking the language and she guessed he wasn't comfortable with the common tongue, which was an indication he was not used to speaking it. Not that she could blame him, it was easier to speak what was already known. Still, his apparent hesitancy made it a little easier on her through his flamboyant accent.

She didn't reply at first but then smiled slightly, "Thank you," she said softly but clearly so he could understand her in return. She was used to seeing Trolls in the times she had to visit Grommash Hold in the deepest region of the Orcish city. Vol'jin was occasionally present during some times, and the Troll leader seemed used to her in return out of respect to Thrall. "I am Jaina," she placed a hand on her chest as she said her name and repeated.

He nodded slowly, frowning as he tried to understand and looked at his lion, noticeably a black lion, seemingly for reassurance. The large beast growled softly before idly licking his black nose whilst coldly staring at her. She did not blame it; it was protective of its master and all that was preventing it from removing the problem was the Troll's order.

"_I am Jaina"_

Zol'jin was grateful for the woman's clarity of her use of her voice and he understood most of what she said and the gestures. He looked at Leyo who growled in response to his master's expression. Zol'jin faintly smiled, knowing the cat did not trust her and quite rightly. Zol'jin did not fully understood why he had not killed or let the woman die. It was one less of the Alliance in the eyes of the Horde, right? But then he was just a simple hunter who kept much to himself, even to the other Trolls.

"Zol'jin," he repeated her action to his chest and glanced at his mount as the reptile stirred and hissed uncertainly when it realised that they had unusual company. He looked back to her to find her smiling with gratitude. He could only be fortunate she was one of the patriotic ones. He had come across a few of those in his time, mainly whilst going through contested lands such as Ashvenvale and Stranglethorn Vale.

Only thing was, he wasn't at all sure on how to continue this strangest of conversations that was nothing of a conversation. His lack of being able to speak much common wasn't going to help the situation. It was a shame she wasn't fluent in Zandali, or at least he didn't expect her to speak it... or she would have tried it already.

He decided to waver of humanoid needs and rummaged in his saddle bag before looking at her, "Yoo hunger?" he asked, frowning a little before lifting the little food he had on him. It was dried out meats from the local basilisks. He watched the much smaller woman peer at the meat for a moment before she nodded though he guessed she wasn't looking forward to the taste.

He offered it like he had with the water pouch and she took what he offer gently. He remained on his haunches, hand idly scratching behind Leyo's ear, still wondering what to do with her.

* * *

**Thank ya, and ya know da drill, mon**


	3. Gnome's make too much noise

**As usual, I gain no profit from writing this other than the welcomed replies of compliments from my readers. I own nothing of Blizzard Entertainment or World of Warcraft other than that of the characters on my account. It may be prudent to also mention that some of the characters may coincide with those on the server upon which I play. I will mention who they are when necessary.**

**Thank you madpostman, Michealnator and Coli Chibi for your welcomed compliments. I hope this satisfies you all and I apologise for the wait. I have recently started to Tank on my Draenei Death Knight so have been rather busy.**

* * *

The two had sat in silence for a long time, the winds whistling over the dunes surrounding them. Baba, the Raptor, hissed softly and shook his head with irritation. He was wanting to get a move on, that much Zol'jin knew and sighed softly. If they could get to Gadgetzan then she could go her own way after that but her presence in Tanaris bore more questions to the hunter's mind and he peered at her over a tusk. She seemed to have a lot on her mind too and didn't seem the least bit scared of him. To a normal human, he was nothing more than a barbarian who took part in the acts of cannibalism. Course, the Darkspear had long forewent this tradition as per Thrall's request when the Orcs took them in.

He faced her now, still sitting on his haunches and tilted his head slightly, his vivid red hair falling slightly to one side in the process. She still did not seem the least bit afraid of him.

"What you doin' out 'ere alone, mon," he asked once he go the words right in his head. He hadn't spoken common for a long time and it was somewhat difficult to recall the language before scratching his nose.

She looked at him for a moment, "I have no idea,' Jaina replied, speaking at a rate that he could take time to understand without too much difficulty, 'I was forced to make a portal too quickly. I guess over judged it." she said, looking quite sheepish. So she was a Mage, Zol'jin found and sighed softly in annoyance. Not his most favourite of classes but he could not have everything his own way. That would be asking too much of the spirits.

"I'm in trouble,' she continued and seemed to regard him for a moment with a large amount of seriousness, 'I need to see Thrall but I can't go there alone. I need your help Zol'jin,"

Leyo growled as if to protest her plea for assistance and Zol'jin looked at his companion for a moment, unsure of the validity of the request. Zol'jin too shifted in uneasiness, why did she need to see Thrall? What did a human have with the Warchief?

"Thrall?" he asked, perplexed, "Why you need Thrall?"

"I cannot say Zol'jin. The situation is too delicate, but I would really be your debt if you could get me to Orgrimmar. It's a matter of grave importance both to the Alliance and to the Horde, my friend."

"Why not portal dere?" he asked, getting even more confused before frowning at being called a friend. He was but a Troll. He was no friend to her. He found the request strange and he was wary. She was a mage, wasn't she? She could just portal there herself once she had regained her strength.

"To portal to a place requires a lot of concentration and the knowledge of it. I am too weak to make this spell. I have to wait till I know I am fully recovered or there is no knowing where I will end up much less those around me," she said, looking annoyed with herself but she wanted to play it on the safe side, "A favour to one of the Alliance is worth having,"

And of that he was aware but unlike some characters, he did not care for it. "I can't get you beyond da guards. You be human. Alliance," he scowled, eyes narrowing at what she was asking of a simple hunter like himself. He was more than content to just explore, hunt and fish on the rare occasion... though he never had a knack for catching fish despite being what he was.

"We'll think of something," she said, smiling reassuringly at him. She needed his help, she knew Thrall had to hear what she had learned. "Do what you have to do to get me in front of him. He will pardon you, I will be sure to ask it of the Warchief." she added for his benefit. She hoped he would consider it at the least or it meant a long journey and a possibility of having to rely on making a portal whilst still being too weak for it. Something within her did not feel right.

The lavender-skinned troll sighed and rubbed his face, his tusks bearing him no hindrance at all. He could do it but then any Horde he ran into with her with him was within their rights to name him a traitor and have him dealt with accordingly which either meant being sent to Outland or his life. But apparently it was important enough or desperate enough for her to try and ensure him a pardon. Perhaps the Warchief did know who she was. It was no secret that Thrall was more open minded and preferred negotiation over doing what Garrosh would have the Horde do.

Zol'jin was also well aware that Vol'jin would be there and whilst Zol'jin was a loyal son of the Horde, to Thrall... his loyalty remained with his Troll leader alone. But as sure as the sun shone, there did seem something oddly familiar about all of this. He just couldn't quite place it.

In the end, he gave in reasoning that he had helped her this far and that by many of those who didn't know any better would think he had betrayed their entire cause. "All right, mon. But I don't see how you be getting past da guards. They be very vigilant." he scratched his nose trying to ignore the growls of protest by both his raptor and his loyal cat.

Jaina thought about it for a while, chewing on a piece of jerky Zol'jin had given her. He had run out of anything fresh. The taste was peculiar and foreign to her otherwise socialised tastes. She was too used to formal dinners. She frowned, the notion brought up too many bad memories. Memories she wished she could change but it was not her place.

"Well... that's easy,"

"How?"

"We pretend that you have captured me and that I have demanded to see the Warchief,"

"He don't deal with prisoners very often,"

"But I am King Varian's advisor. I am one of the most important people of Stormwind's court. Thrall would want to see to it personally. Mentioning my name in the least will grab his attention."

There was silence as she watched the troll sit on his haunches, considering the ploy. She knew it could work. All they had to be careful about was any other adventurers being too nosy for their own good. She also knew it would be a good idea to avoid any Forsaken who oft tried to attain information through seemingly idle chatter.

"It could work. We head to Gadgetzan, it be neutral town."

"I'd rather not fly..." Jaina interrupted but sounded apologetic as he blinked at her. Not fly...? He frowned, it meant having to try and skirt round Freewind Port, a Tauren outpost in Thousand Needles. And then there were the Barrens after that, a land nearly as desolate as Tanaris or Desolace itself.

"It'd be quicker,"

"And it would go against the guise, Zol'jin. I'm sure we can barter a mount off one of the Goblins. They always have mounts for hire,"

"That would be tough but manageable maybe," the Troll mused, still not quite believing that he was consciously helping one of the Alliance get into the heart and drum of the Orcish city.

"We have to try. I am really grateful, Zol'jin." she said but heistated when Leyo rose suddenly, moving off a little way. His master reacted accordingly and used his hearing before shaking his head and called Leyo back. "What is it?"

"Just a Gnome." The striders Gnome's rode had an extensive reputation for the sounds they made and were often heard easily by trolls. Troll's sense of hearing was vastly acute which explained why the ears were so long. When you lived in a place where you often heard what you couldn't see, having excellent hearing paid off.

"We go Gadgetzan then," Zol'Jin said finally and Jaina nodded.

* * *

**Well, I hope that fills you up for the moment. Will probably bring one afore mentioned character in soon in the next chapter, my friend will no doubt be pleased. :D You know the drill, my lovelies. I love buttons! Nomnom mon.**


	4. Wild Side of Death

Well, my apologies for the delay of this chapter. Seems an age, yes? Well, since I go to University, all work for that must take presidence. So there, and I have been busy.

**Bladzesword **– Thank you, haha and yes but things may not turn out how one may expect.

**Michaelnator** – I do not care for what you may personally feel that you are capable of. Alliance and Horde can be as bad and as good as each other. If you wish to continue those remarks, then do not post them in a review. Conflict will come in as soon as I see fit or as the story requires. And I believe I had already mentioned that Battleground glitch regarding Hunters and their pets in previous chapters.

–

It is to be noted here that this will include the events of Cataclysm but in retrospect to my cruel intention that will noticeably go against what is already written in lore, this is an alternate universe. Many things will relate and many things will not.

* * *

They had decided to remain in the excuse for a shelter the jutting rocks provided for a little longer, one reason alone to let Jaina get some of her strength back and another, to wait for a passing sand storm. Zol'jin knew how much his raptor was detesting the human company and he was having a hard time in persuading the reptile to help provide cover from the scratchy winds. It took a lot of cursing and jabs from the Troll to get the large blue raptor anywhere near where Zol'jin wanted him knowing the bipedal idiot could withstand the wind on his thick hide better than Leyo or the two humanoids.

Leyo was sharing Baba's sentiments but seemed to be more amiable to at least stand near the human if out of a need to protect his master. Jaina accepted the cat's wished and made no attempts to move. She wasn't blind, she knew she wasn't going to be readily accepted by Zol'jin's pets. Hunter's pets were loyal till death o they part and Raptors had varying temperaments. She wasn't sure she liked this one but as she often said to herself, it was only the first day. A lot could happen between here in the unmerciless sands of Tanaris to the sun beaten red rocks of Durotar.

She gazed up at the troll seeming to realise she was staring. She watched him frown slightly, as if caught in indecision but he eventually reached into his mount's saddlebags and pulled out a few blankets. They weren't anything fancy, just simple woollen blanket meant for warmth than décor. He handed her a couple before he began on a fire. It took him a long time of arguing against the wind but perseverance won out and soon a small but sturdy flame burst from the small pile of dried wood Zol'jin carried with him. Most were just dried up deadwood from the coast before he had gone inland. Though, that hadn't been without its hindrances. Pirates swarmed the coastlines for a good stretch and Leyo had proved his worth that day.

He was aware of the human watching him and it made him uneasy. He didn't like being stared at. He could see why but never appreciated it. Finally, his bitterness won out, "What?" he stated shortly in his heavy accent. He was tired and he really needed to sleep soon but he had to keep stoking the fire a fair bit to make sure it would keep for a few hours.

"Sorry... I know it's a hard decision... agreeing to take me to Thrall..." she said softly, slowly but none too slowly and Zol'jin recognised or rather could hear the diplomat in her. His ear twitched and one eye peered at her, his face torn in a unreadable expression. Jaina had always found that somewhat amusing, since troll men had thicker and longer tusks than their female counterparts, they could pull the weirdest faces and yet it still looked completely natural... depending which way you looked at it.

All she got was a grunt or a scoff, one of the two and she nodded slightly before laying down, "Thank you, Zol'jin," she said before dozing off. The troll remained tending to the fire, thinking about what he was doing... he wasn't even sure why he was doing it in the first place. After a few more moments, he told Leyo to sleep knowing that damn raptor wouldn't go to sleep now what with a stranger in their midst.

Zol'jin fell into an uneasy slumber, turning occasionally in his sleep and earned a disgruntled growl from Leyo, the large giant lift his grand head with a sour expression as Zol'jin bumped his unshod feet into him.

**=\/=**

The sun rose and an unhappy Raptor rose to its feet in one graceful move and shook itself happily spreading more sand over the sleeping pair. Jaina did not wake to the sand being tossed on her but the Troll's cries of protest did wake her and she stretched completely oblivious to the sand. She was covered in it anyway.

She watched with curiosity as Zol'jin spoke in rapid-fire Zandali at the raptor knowing she would not be able to understand the language though she could read his body language well enough from the times she had watched Vol'jin in the past. Zul'jin seemed younger, more readily animated and quick to raise emotion whereas Vol'jin was tempered by experience and wisdom. She rose to her feet and shook the woollen blankets one by one to loosen the sand from the folds. She heard the yawn of a contented cat and smiled as she folded the blankets and held them out to Zol'jin who took them with one hand and stuffed them back where they came from.

"We should get goin'," Zol'jin said, eyeing the sky for a moment before nudging his sleepy feline. The black lion growled but rose with obedience. Zol'jin busied himself with making sure nothing was wrong with Baba's tack and looked at Jaina, "I'm not sure Baba will let you ride 'im," he said uncertainly. Baba had a temperament and he was choosy. He had already let his feeling about Jaina be known and Zol'jin didn't trust him to not knock them both out the saddle.

"I'll be all right to walk... I'm not overly keen on riding him either," she gave an apologetic smile. Zol'jin nodded, taking Baba by the reins but made no show to actually mount the irritable creature.

"C'mon den or the hyena's will come," he said, wanting to start in time to reach Gadgetzan by the late afternoon at the earliest. She nodded and joined him and they started forth to Gadgetzan both in silence.

For one thing, Zol'jin had no idea what to talk about, what they could talk about that was. She was human and he was a Troll. Silence stayed for a long time before Jaina gave a frightened shout of alarm. Cursing himself for letting himself lose track of his surroundings, he peered up and his eyes narrowed at the death knight sitting on his Archerus Death-Charger standing in their path. The Troll bared his upper lip coming to a halt. Whilst he had heard that some of the Lich King's death knights had been freed from captive control, he couldn't find them a pleasing lot. In tune with their calling, Zol'jin could smell death about the undead creature and his lip remained bared in open challenge. Zol'jin had no doubt he would not be able to stand up to the man in a duel since they used pets, albeit undead ones, as well.

Leyo's haunches rose, snarling but kept to his spot clearly mimicking his master's actions. The scent was horrid and Zol'jin was acutely aware of how the lion wanted nothing more than to beat a retreat but its instinct to stand its ground won out.

"What choo want, mon?" Zol'jin finally said, eyeing the creature with disdain. Even Baba was displaying sign of bitter hatred and uneasiness, and more than twice did the reins the troll was holding grew taught.

The death knight was that of a Blood Elf but bore none of the usual well-kept and maintained look that many Blood Elf men had. Blood Elves were well known to be vain about their appearance but this one did not seem to follow the trait. His head of long hair was lank and greasy, of what skin that showed through his heavy plate was pale and his glowing eyes bore into the troll with a total lack of emotion. This was the very reason why death-knights differed greatly from Forsaken. Forsaken were willing to keep emotion very much in play and didn't always or weren't always willing to remember their past life. Death-knights however had no such luck, they bore very little emotion if none at all on the outside from a lifetime's experience of not letting an enemy see it. Where a normal Forsaken forgot in their time of service, death knights kept everything and often watched in horror as they were powerless to prevent themselves from doing what the Lich King commanded, his voice was like a very intoxicating and desirable drug in one's mind.

The Blood Elf leaned forward in the saddle staring into Zol'jin before they appeared to redirect to the human standing a little behind Zol'jin. He eventually leaned back and dismounted. The disgruntled death-charger moved away before standing almost like stone.

"Curious to find a troll with a human. I wonder why," he finally said unsheathing his two-handed rune blade and the tip dug into the sand as he lean on it slightly.

"She asked fer help, death knight. I don't kill without reason to," Zol'jin replied warily, unsure of the death knight's intention. He didn't like how the undead creature behaved.

"Sure she did but then she is Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore is she not?" he replied with the same bland, slightly curious, echoed baritone he had used before.

"Of whom I ask help from isn't of your concern," Jaina said politely, she had known the death knight's master personally and from a young age too. She had watched Arthas become the man he was today and she was sad all the more for it. She had been powerless to change the man back to the way of light and hope, just as Uther had been.

The name had hit Zol'jin in the face and the troll couldn't prevent himself from peering in the girl's direction. But then it struck him with curiosity, what relation did she have with Thrall.

The death knight finally frowned breaking the stoic facade he had been maintaining so well till now, "Bit risky asking a troll for help. You aware of their..."

"The Darkspear turned away from that course when we joined da Horde! We be loyal to Thrall!" Zol'jin interrupted, angry with the Blood Elf and Leyo roared his protest of his master's slander by the death knight who merely chuckled, the sound gruesome in all its echoed detail.

The black lion, large as he was, took a few steps forward as if to challenge the death knight but the undead creature stood his ground.

"You are taking her to Thrall?" he asked a little more softly as if to calm Zol'jin's angry nerves. It was always amusing to test a troll's responses to such things such as their preferred diet.

"What business be it of yours?" Zol'jin spat, baring his lip once more.

"It is a dangerous time to be travelling. Didn't you hear, danger is on the rise and unspeakable one at that. Thrall may going to it personally what with all the Cults near to Orgrmmar right now," The death knight sheathed his rune blade and clicked his tonge. His death-charger walked over and stood by its master's side.

"What is your name, Knight of the Ebon Blade?" Jaina asked him, earning an annoyed look from Zol'jin.

"They call me Helcinos..."

"No, your name from your life,"

For the first time since he had forced his way into their path the Blood Elf shifted uncomfortably, "Sothale Dawnstar"

"You should use it more often, Sothale Dawnstar. Are you offering your services?" Jaina asked, seeming to know how to diffuse a situation and the hunter grunted, clicking his tongue and Leyo growled but turned and sat by his side.

"You will have need of it, I think. You don't have to like me, Hunter,"

"Zol'Jin," the Troll spat irritably.

"Zol'jin.' Sothale repeated and continued, 'But we can work for a common cause. I too, need to see the Warchief. It makes sense to offer my services along the way there. The odds would improve, yes?"

Zol'jin shifted before nodding slightly and Sothale smiled slightly, nodding and he brought his death-charger over to Jaina, "For you, milady."

"Thank you Sothale, but I shall walk to Gadgetzan," she said softly.

"Very well," Sothale mounted the dead horse, "Whenever you are ready, Zol'jin,"

Zol'jin growled slightly between his short tusks and started forth muttering something to his lion who purred softly before loping on ahead making sure the coast was clear as the trio walked after him.

"He is a beautiful creature," Sothale said suddenly after an hour of silence. "I bet he took you a while to tame"

"That be da ting with big cats, mon. They are never truly tame till you win der respect. He be from Scholozar Basin," the Troll replied, smiling for the first time in a long while. He was proud of his achievement even if it did take him ages to win the cat's loyalty. "He still carries his wild side," one that Zol'jin was content for Leyo to keep. Lions were kings after all.

"You trust him to scout for you then?"

"Yea, you have a problem with dat?"

"No, hunter's can be very useful. Often see what we don't," Sothale replied, his voice absent as Jaina listened to the men speak. Zol'jin nodded in return but speaking loudly, checking in on Leyo. The black feline returned a soft growl which indicated the coast was still clear.

After a time, Gadgetzan rolled into their view and Jaina was happy. Here they could replenish supplies and barter for a mount for her. They looked at the mounts tied up outside the fortification's walls. A surly olive-skinned Goblin soon came over, eyeing the three with certain suspicion and curiosity. Zol'jin looked at him once Jaina found a mount she was happy in riding, a black horse, a very human mount indeed.

"How much ya want for da 'orse, mon?" Zol'jin asked

"Horse? Heh, why...?

"She be ours to take to da Warchief."

"Ah ha! So why not fly to Orgrimmar?" The goblin replied, eyeing Jaina before the sound of a sword being unsheathed from its scabbard caught his attention to look at the death knight. The Goblin blinked and his footing shifted with evident discomfort.

"You will sell us the horse for a reasonable price or I will show you the meaning of pain. Are we understood?" Sothale echoed in his monotone that held promise in his words, and the Goblin didn't doubt it. He scratched his chin before looking at the black stallion and then spoke.

"Of course... two hundred gold. He's a fine animal, worth at least twice,"

"One hundred, mon," Troll stated, knowing Goblins had a tendency to exaggerate their prices in their undying lust to make profit.

"He was a hard sale Sir. One-seventy,"

"One-thirty or I will let 'im loose," Zol'jin spat and gestured to the imposing Blood Elf with a surly look of his own. Leyo growled, eyeing the Goblin hungrily which seemed to clinch the Goblin in a standstill before the small man held out his hand for the gold.

"Deal, if you call back your cat,"

The Troll chuckled and the death knight dismounted to free the horse Jaina had chosen and held it still whilst she got on, the tack already bound to the equine who whinnied, disliking the smell of death on Sothale. Zol'jin then gave the Goblin the money he wanted and the Goblin took it, carefully counted every coin before he nodded and turned away.

"Stay with him, mon. I get us supplies," Zol'jin muttered as Sothale mounted his charger once more and the Troll handed the reins of Baba over to him. "Careful, she bites," he warned before he turned for the Goblin fortification with Leyo following, growling at anyone who got too close.

"Well, this should be interesting," Jaina said softly and Sothale only grunted his agreement.

* * *

Feel feel to leave a message.


End file.
